


Contemplations

by snowydragon



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowydragon/pseuds/snowydragon
Summary: A post finale one shot. If you have NOT viewed LOST through the FINALE, DO NOT READ THIS. There are spoilers.





	

Hurley watched the waves as he had done so many times before. He never admitted it to anyone, but crashing on the Island was a coming home for him. It was the best thing that had ever happened to him, bar nothing. He gained friends who became family. He just was this place and now he was its leader. In a way, it was the most important, scary, and liberating moment of his life. He was where he was supposed to be. He’d been hiding so long, but now he knew his purpose and accepted it.

 

_So we live out in our old van_

_Travel all across this land_

_Me and you_

 

 The waves rolled in. The waves rolled out. Jin often had to wait for the perfect moment before he could catch fish. After a while, he began to wonder if they were figuring out his technique, and this idea made him smile. Some days he took longer than others to catch seafood. He wondered what life would have been like without the plane crash. He knew instinctively that it would have been a dark nest of sadness and loneliness. The Island had given him back himself and, more importantly, Sun.

 

_We'll end up hand in hand_

_Somewhere down on the sand_

_Just me and you_

 

 Charlie thought nothing would ever be as spiritual as playing his guitar, writing music, and just being an instrument for creativity. Nothing. In those moments he had everything he needed. Then he saw her blonde hair, her smile, as alone as the rest of them. In that instance, the glance between them, he found himself and the life he had been trying to create through song. He would never change a second of his life because, in the end, he had found true connection and that didn’t happen for many people.

 

_Just as free_

_Free as we'll ever be_

_Just as free_

_Free as we'll ever be_

 

 One moment had changed him forever. It was not that horrible fall, the accident. It was the moment he stood up. The plane burning around him, people screaming, people dying, but all he could think about was being able to wiggle his toes and stand to his full height. For everything that would happen on the Island and all that had come before it, it was in this moment in time, that he had found his purpose. Locke had been given a true gift and he hoped it had not been wasted.

 

_Drive until the city lights_

_Dissolve into a country sky_

_Just me and you_

 

 Sawyer always felt out of sync like he was just missing the mark in his life. He almost had a normal childhood. He almost had a good life with a wife, kids, and a job. He always felt that his potential was never achieved; maybe that was why he always kept his distance from people. If he couldn’t find himself, why would people want to associate with him? That all changed when his questionable life choices led him to the Island. He didn’t change immediately, but it did begin to happen. He somehow found a family. He, honestly, had forgotten how much he had dreamed of having one. After a time, he was content to be part of this family, but not to be the center of it. He thought that was it, he was set for life. That was until he got thrown into a unique situation with Juliet. He had forgotten how much he wanted love and a wife, a family all his own. He wanted nothing more than to marry her and find a place to hide from the world.

 

_Lay underneath the harvest moon_

_Do all the things that lovers do_

_Just me and you_

 

 Lab reports and test tubes were her world, and she never thought she wanted more than her research. She was what she did for a living and she had always been fine with that, not everyone was built for marriage, kids, or even relationships. She loved making a couple’s dream come true, but it was something she never thought of for herself. She saw herself as a caretaker of life, but not as a bearer of children. Juliet could never pinpoint the moment this feeling had changed, all she knew was that it started to happen when she fell in love with James. She never believed in a constant love, let alone an all consuming one, but there were moments and experiences she had with James that slowly began to crack her veneer. Juliet wanted nothing more than to marry him and see where that road led.

 

_Just as free_

_Free as we'll ever be_

_Just as free_

_Free as we'll ever be_

_and ever be_

 

 Richard had done so many things wrong in his life. He wasn’t the best husband. He was a coward. He was a bad adviser. He often though the worst thing he had done was become an adviser for Jacob. What had he actually accomplished? He thought in the end he would die on the Island. When Miles pointed out his white hair, he couldn’t help but feel burdens lift from his body. He would live and die as he should have ages ago.

 

_No we don't have a lot of money_

_No we don't have a lot of money_

_No we don't have a lot of money_

_No we don't have a lot of money_

_No we don't have a lot of money_

_No we don't have a lot of money_

_No we don't have a lot of money_

_All we need is love_

 

 Desmond went through life not asking for things. He was a wanderer; movement, travel, these were life. He had many questions, but he always felt the answers would come along when he was ready for them. He found it somewhat ironic that he had had to run away from a girl and find an Island, in the middle of nowhere, only to be led to what had been right in front of him the entire time; Penny, the girl. He had done a lot of things he wasn’t proud of and, yet, he got her. Everything in his life, after he found the Island, had been leading him back to her. He was ready for the answers.

 

_We're free as we'll ever be_

_Just as free_

_Free as we'll ever be_

 

 Running, it seemed to be all that she knew. She could analyze a restaurant and where all the exits were before she asked for a glass of water. She never paused to admire the sunrise, the shape of a tree, or the beauty of a well-played sporting event. Life just could not be part of her existence. The Island did not immediately change anything, Kate was still running, but it had changed from being a running from, to a seeking. At first, she remained as she had been for the past decade. Slowly she began to breathe. There really wasn’t anywhere to go on the Island. Kate had to stop and absorb the people and things around her. A few things stood out but no one was more vibrant than Jack. Kate never imagined she would find someone…too much running, too many bad things marked against her. It wasn’t easy, they were both two fragmented, but it was exactly what it should be.

 

_So we live in our old van_

_Travel all across this land_

_Me and you_

 

 Jack liked everything to be in its place. He had a job, a house, a wife, a car, and he went on regular runs. He disliked when anything disrupted his life; it’s part of the reason he became a surgeon. He put things back in their proper order. The Island seemed to be the perfect place to put his skills to use, he could help a lot of people and at the same time find the time and space to heal from his father’s death. He needed to be put back together. He wasn’t sure if he could ever be fixed and then he found her. Kate, in many ways, was different from what he normally liked. She was the embodiment of friction, raw energy. He didn’t realize it right away, in fact, he almost realized it too late; she was exactly what a half broken man needed. She woke him up, spurred him to action. He took a deep calming breath of fragrant sea air after he realized he loved her. He had found what had been missing and this, like the breeze itself, took away his pain.

 

  **Album:** The Foundation ~ Zac Brown Band

**Song:** Free

**Lyrics:** Zac Brown

 

You can play the song [here](http://www.myspace.com/zacbrownband)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never read Lost fanfiction, nor have I ever wanted to. It was a show I was content to just watch. This fanfiction came to me because I was listening to a new album on the way to work, the week after the finale of Lost aired. I heard this song and knew it was for Lost. I hope you all enjoy. A very special thanks to wintergreen126 for editing. All mistakes are mine.


End file.
